1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a plate for assembling a floor board on which pipes for a floor heating system can be installed. The plate includes an abrasion-proof molded cover foil of relatively tough synthetic material and an insulation plate of synthetic foam material, arranged below the cover foil. The cover foil contains holding devices, molded in one piece as protuberances from the foil material, for securing the heating system pipes.
The process of the present invention is directed to the production of a floor covering including plates which can be installed in a modular manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known plate of this general type is described in West German Laid-Open Patent Application No. 30 37 339. The plate is produced by glueing a synthetic foam plate as insulation--preferably made from a sound absorbing polystyrole foam material--behind a molded cover foil. The production of such a two-layer plate is relatively simple. However, the cover foil has to be made from a relatively tough material which alone can guarantee the clamping effect and rigidity, which requires a significant foil thickness. Because of its composition of diverse materials, the two-layer plate produced in this manner can only be cut with hard to handle tools, such as saber saws or abrasive cutters. In the protuberances, which form the clamping devices, the foil material becomes thin because of the molding. As a consequence the clamping action is reduced when the thickness of the foil gets below a certain level.